


Heart to Hearts

by Xenobia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Consensual Underage Sex, Eruriren - Freeform, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Genetics, Heart Conditions, M/M, Medical Conditions, Multi, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Threesome - M/M/M, Vulnerability, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: When Levi begins having debilitating moments of weakness, shortness of breath and dizziness, he at first brushes it off as a symptom of stress. After Hange grows concerned and questions if the spells could be something deeper than panic attacks, Levi must consider the possibility that his mother's fate could soon become his own. His secret liaisons with Erwin and Eren start to take another turn as efforts to discover the cause of his symptoms and determine a way to treat and control it put him in a difficult position with his career. He's not alone, however. Someone just has to remind him of that and convince him that it's okay to lean on those who care for him.





	Heart to Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission piece written for one of my readers. It feels like it took me forever to write because of my schedule and some writer's block I'm trying to work through, but it's finally finished! This fanfic does feature teen!Eren in sexual situations, so people bothered by that sort of thing should read no further.

The first time it happened, Levi assumed he was just overworked and overtired. He was overseeing a training drill conducted in the forest. Hange and Moblit had put together the gauntlet for the latest scout recruits from the 104th to hone their skills. Levi repeatedly had to admonish the young soldiers for goofing off when they should have been focusing on their objectives. Sasha and Connie were particularly irritating, always cracking jokes and treating it like it was a playground instead of a serious training exercise.

Levi finally had enough of it. He wasn't one to raise his voice unless the situation was dire enough to warrant it or he was at the end of his patience. His shout startled everyone—including himself.

"Enough of this bullshit! Out of my way, brats. I'll show you how it's done."

He fired his grapplers to anchor himself to a tree, and he started to do just that. He attacked the first dummy titan viciously. Perhaps _too_ viciously, because he hacked it to mere splinters and a flying shard of wood struck his cheek, cutting it. He did a flip in the air and moved on to the next target, and that was when something strange and alarming happened. He suddenly felt a shortness of breath and an odd flutter in his chest. Dizziness assailed him, and he couldn't focus. He struck the side of a tree, and he came down clumsily to land in the grass. Falling to his knees, he dropped his pairing blade handles and put his hands on his thighs. His dark hair fell forward as he lowered his head and panted, eyes wide with confusion.

"Captain!" Eren came running to him, stumbling to his knees beside him. The shifter forgot propriety and put an arm around Levi's shoulders. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Leave off," gasped Levi, stubbornly clinging to his pride. Something was definitely wrong, but he couldn't identify the cause of it. All he knew was that for no reason at all, his body had betrayed him and his strength had drained from his muscles. He felt shaky, weak and he couldn't seem to get enough air.

Armin approached, standing over the captain with concern in his blue eyes. "Your cheek is bleeding, sir. Did a piece of wood hit you somewhere else? Do you need medical attention?"

Levi shook his head, and he shook Eren off of him with grim resolve. He got to his feet with effort that surprised him. He couldn't remember ever feeling this way before. Even as a starved little kid in the slums of the underground, he'd never been this...helpless.

"Training's over for the day," announced Levi, straightening up and schooling his expression into one of bored indifference. "Your collective performance was piss poor. I'd better see improvements the next time."

He walked away, and while his footsteps were sure and graceful by appearance, it took no small amount of control for Levi to avoid blacking out. The odd flutter in his chest was gone, but it had left him fatigued and disoriented.

He brushed it off, making excuses for it to salve his inner fears. He was a soldier. A veteran of the Scout Regiment. People called him "Humanity's Strongest". A moment of fatigue surely didn't mean he was losing his edge or falling ill. He'd just pushed it too hard.

That was what Levi told himself, but then it happened again while on an expedition. This time it cost a young soldier his life, as Levi was unable to get to him in time to save him from the jaws of a titan. After the scouts dispatched the creature and recovered what remained of the victim, Levi did his usual thing and cut the fallen soldier's badge from his bloodied jacket. His chest hurt for a different reason as he finished his grim task, and this time, he couldn't make excuses for himself.

Something was wrong, and Levi could see by the look in the eyes of his comrades that they knew it as well. He had no choice but to face the facts and seek medical advice.

* * *

"It's his heart," Hange explained to Erwin and Eren after thoroughly examining the captain and running some tests. She didn't question why Eren was present with the commander outside Levi's sleeping quarters. She didn't even blink an eye over the fact that she was offering this information to a subordinate as well as the commander, which suggested she already knew something that Erwin thus far had kept carefully classified.

"What do you mean?" pressed Erwin. His voice was calm, but that didn't reflect what he was truly feeling inside. "Are you telling me that Levi had a heart attack?"

Eren was equally incredulous. "There's no way. No way would a man in the captain's shape have a heart attack! That's something that happens to old people, isn't it?"

"Age raises the chances, true," answered Hange, "but there are a lot of other factors you have to consider. A lifestyle filled with stress and a lack of sleep are a significant factor in pulmonary issues, and we all know both are prominent in Levi's life. It wasn't a heart attack as far as I can tell. I need more testing to be conclusive, but I think he may have experienced panic attacks."

Erwin stared at her. "I can't picture Levi panicking."

"Not panicking," she corrected. "I said 'panic attacks'. They don't necessarily involve panic as we define it. Even the most self-disciplined, calm-seeming person can have them. In fact, I'm surprised _you_ never have, Erwin. The amount of stress you keep bottled up can't be good for you—"

"This is about Levi," reminded the commander. "What are the other possible causes? Or have you concluded that it's panic attacks?"

Hange hesitated, biting her lip. "There's a more serious possibility. As I said, the problem seems to be his heart. I'm hesitant to conclude that this early because I hope I'm wrong and it's more of a psychological issue than a physical one. It's possible that heart problems run in the family, but Levi is tight-lipped about that. Maybe you could coax more answers out of him. If this happens again, I'll need all the information I can get about his family and if anyone else in it had a pulmonary condition."

"How is he?" Eren asked, less adept at hiding his worry than Erwin. "Can we see him?"

"He's stable, and he's resting," assured Hange. "This episode drained him. You can see him, but don't tire him out, okay? He needs to take it easy for a couple of days, and then he can resume his normal duties. We just need to keep a closer eye on him until we can be sure these were isolated incidents. If it doesn't happen again, we can conclude that it was my panic attack theory and he was just over-worked and over-stressed. If it does..."

"If it does happen again," said Erwin with finality, "I'll see to it he's given mandatory leave for medical treatment. He won't go against a direct order. Leave it to me."

Hange nodded in satisfaction. "Good. You're the only one that stubborn little man respects enough to show throat to. I'm counting on you to keep him in line for his own good, Erwin. Well gentleman, I need to have a meeting with my squad. I'll leave you to it. Just don't linger for too long. Levi needs his rest."

* * *

Levi assured both Eren and Erwin that he was feeling better, and he accepted Hange's diagnosis that he likely just pushed himself too far, because that was the conclusion he'd drawn as well. He did as directed and took a couple of day's rest, if only because the experience had shaken him up more than he wished to admit. Levi had trouble accepting weakness, especially when it was his own.

What was even more irritating than his current medical dilemma was the difference in the way Erwin and Eren treated him. He told himself he was just being paranoid at first, but after a week went by he had to conclude that the both of them were behaving differently. Erwin wasn't as business-like in public, for one thing. The commander and Levi had two different kinds of relationships; professional and romantic. The romance part was reserved for private moments. In public, they worked as a team, with all appropriate interactions between a commander and a captain. More than once, Levi caught those blue eyes gazing at him with a quiet tenderness that was normally reserved for the bedroom.

It pissed him off. One little medical hiccup, and suddenly Erwin was moon-eyed in public. Levi didn't think it was noticeable to anyone but him yet, but if it kept up, people would surely catch on and start to talk.

Then there was Eren. The kid thanked him every time his daily shifting exercises ended and the captain retrieved him from the nape of his steaming titan form. Not that Eren hadn't thanked him for that before, but now he made sure to do it every stinking time. In addition, Eren kept asking him if he felt all right. That was worse than Erwin's subtle glances, in Levi's opinion.

It came to a head when he joined Erwin in the commander's bedroom one night with the intention of getting some action. When it came to gentle lovemaking, Eren was usually the partner to do it. Erwin was typically more aggressive and commanding, pinning Levi down in that way that made the captain's lust flare, that gave him relief from the burden of having authority over others. This time, however, he made it a point to kiss, caress and fondle every inch of the captain's body. It felt good, of course. Levi appreciated it when a partner was thorough with him, whether it was through touch and taste or intense fucking. This, however, was not usually Erwin's style.

"What are you doing?" Levi asked a little breathlessly as his commander's tongue swirled around a nipple.

Erwin glanced up from his task, meeting Levi's eyes in the flickering candlelight. "Pleasuring you. Is there a problem?"

Levi squirmed, and his angular jaw tightened. He didn't know how to tell the man that his change in technique bothered him, regardless of how much his body was enjoying the attention. "You've been playing around for a half hour. I'm horny, so let's get on with it."

"Patience, Levi," purred the blond, smiling. He slid a hand down Levi's torso, stroking his palm over hard ridges of lean muscle and the rougher patches of skin marked by regular use of the ODM gear harness. "I'm going to satisfy you. Just let me savor the moment."

Levi's breath caught as Erwin pushed his right thigh further open and cupped his balls. His hips canted into the touch, needy. Erwin's head dropped again, and the man continued pleasuring Levi's nipples with his lips and tongue.

"Nnh...t-teasing bastard."

"Mm. Be still, love."

Levi had half a mind to shove Erwin off of him and attack him with a blow job until the man's resolve failed him. He wanted a proper fuck tonight. These stolen moments were few and far between enough as it was, and it was even more difficult to arrange the time and privacy for Eren to join them.

However, Levi's devotion to Erwin kept him from acting on his frustrations. He obeyed the bigger man's order and lay passively on his back, biting back moans and grabbing at the bed sheets. When Erwin's questing mouth took a path further down his body, Levi knew he was about to be in trouble.

"Wait," gasped the captain, feeling Erwin's warm breath stir the hair framing his groin. "I won't last if you do that, asshole."

"Then don't try."

Erwin didn't prolong the argument further. He used actions rather than words to demonstrate to Levi that he had no intention of backing off. When the commander's lips encased his girth, Levi bit the back of his hand and arched his back. His body was quite sensitive to touch, possibly because all of his senses were sharper than average. It was a wonder he'd lasted this long through all of that extended foreplay.

To his chagrin, Levi started to whimper desperately, trying not to come as his lover started sucking him off. He usually preferred to leave that part for when his partner was inside of him, whether it was the commander or the brat. That wasn't going to happen tonight, though. Try though he might, the captain couldn't hold back his orgasm. To his additional surprise, Erwin swallowed. The commander never did that. He usually wouldn't let it get to that point when he gave Levi oral, instead stopping just before Levi could reach completion, calming him down and then finishing him off with penetration. Hell, Levi was convinced Erwin didn't like swallowing, that maybe he was too refined to do such a vulgar thing.

He'd proven him wrong. Levi panted and stared up at the ceiling, spent. He jerked a little with each swipe of his companion's tongue. Erwin was licking him clean of every trace of cum. The commander then stretched out beside Levi, and his big hand stroked Levi's heaving chest in a circular pattern.

"You taste good," murmured Erwin, kissing his ear. He pulled Levi up against him, embracing him in a protective manner.

With his face against Erwin's chest, Levi realized that Erwin had no intention of finishing the act tonight. He couldn't believe it. Erwin _always_ wanted to fuck him, no matter how much they fooled around beforehand.

"Are you gonna do me or what?"

"I already have." Erwin shrugged a little, and he kissed Levi's hair. "Just relax and go to sleep."

The captain, still catching his breath, stared blankly at the broad chest in his face. Despite the fact that Erwin was still visibly hard, the blond drifted off to sleep before Levi. The smaller man was so very tempted to slip a hand between their bodies and play with his companion's goods. Maybe Erwin would wake up and decide he wasn't content to go to sleep without gratification after all. After a bit though, Erwin softened. The press of rigid flesh against Levi's stomach eased up, and the captain wondered how in the hell Erwin could fall into such an easy sleep in such a state.

* * *

Everyone's hopes that Levi's episodes were simply a couple of isolated incidents sadly proved to be wrong. After a week passed and Levi was getting back into his usual routine, he had another spell of dizziness, shortness of breath and tightness in his chest. This time it happened while he was cleaning. He was mopping the second floor corridor of the keep that housed the barracks and officer quarters when he felt the first warning signs. He tried to stay calm and wait it out, but within moments he blacked out and collapsed on the floor.

Section Leader Mike Zacharius found him like that, crumpled up on the floor and as white as a sheet. Mike didn't waste any time taking Levi to the medical wing to be treated. Hange's assistant Moblit was already there, and he took Levi's vitals and worked on getting him stabilized while a young cadet was sent to the Trost district to fetch Hange for help.

Eren heard the news before Erwin did, as the commander was away in the interior, negotiating for additional funding for the next scheduled expedition. Eren immediately excused himself from training to visit Levi, and when he saw the captain lying there in the bed looking so small and pale, he nearly lost it.

"He's going to be all right," Moblit assured the distressed young man when Eren curled his fingers into his hair and struggled with his composure. "He fainted. I believe it's his heart, but we have to wait for Hange to examine him before anything is concluded."

"How is this happening?" Eren protested, staring down at the unconscious captain. Levi's elfin features were still, and he looked almost ghostly in his pallor. Even his lips lacked color. "Has he lost blood? Does he need some of mine?"

"A blood transfusion isn't what he needs right now," explained Moblit. "This wasn't caused by bleeding, Eren. There's nothing you can do for him except wait. Hange will have more answers for us once she can examine him and run some tests. Until then, we can only speculate."

It wasn't a good enough answer for Eren. Seeing Levi so frail and helpless fired off his protective instincts. "I want to stay with him."

Hange gauged him with shrewd, thoughtful brown eyes. "I don't consider that an issue, as long as you let him get his rest. Can you do that, Eren? Can you let him sleep unmolested?"

Eren blushed brightly. "What do you think I'm going to do? I'm not some...pervert."

Hange chuckled softly. "That wasn't where I was going, but it proves my theory." She reached out to stroke Eren's arm in a comforting manner, and her countenance changed to one of somber empathy. "We're all worried about him, Eren. If there's one thing we can count on, it's that the wee grump is going to deny any and all presumptions that he's not fit to be captain anymore...but we _have_ to prepare ourselves for that possibility. Not even Levi can change nature. There's still a lot of testing to go through, but if my suspicions prove correct...well...Levi is going to _need_ both you and Erwin. Keep him grounded, Eren. Keep him from hurting himself."

Eren hesitated, disturbed by the ominous connotations of what she was saying. "When you say 'hurt himself', what do you mean?"

"I mean Levi is a stubborn man," explained Hange, "who doesn't always take his own safety into account when he feels there's a job that needs to be done. If this turns out to be something serious, I may have to recommend his discharge from the Scouts. He's going to fight it. I'm just advising you to be prepared to work whatever influence you have over him, if it comes to that."

Eren nodded. His mind had careened down another path when she talked about Levi hurting himself, and now he felt like a fool for even imagining Levi becoming suicidal. The man grew up in the underground and he'd lost just about everyone he'd ever cared for. If Levi was the sort to turn a knife on himself, he'd have done so long before now.

"All right. I'll do my best to take care of him," vowed Eren. "Just please find out what we're dealing with as soon as you can, Section Commander."

"You can count on it," she assured him grimly. "Every moment we don't know what's going on with Levi's body is another moment he isn't getting the treatment he needs. I'm not a fan of operating on guesswork when it comes to my friends; let alone the strongest soldier we have at our disposal. You can go in and see him now, Eren. Just remember what I said and don't tire him out."

* * *

A courier from the new Scout headquarters was waiting outside the door for Erwin when he stepped out of the meeting room. As soon as the young man told him that Levi had collapsed again, Erwin wasted no time. He immediately had his horse fetched and he rode hard to the keep, leaving his informant behind in the dust. Moblit called out to the commander as soon as he made it through the gates.

"Commander Erwin, sir! Captain Levi is resting in his personal quarters now. I have orders from Section Commander Hange to ask you to meet up with her in the basement laboratory."

"How serious is it?" Erwin asked. His voice was steady, but his nerves were anything but. Levi had always seemed...immortal. Indestructible. Finding out that he was neither of those things was difficult to swallow after everything Erwin had seen his lover survive through.

"I think you should speak with Hange, sir," Moblit said apologetically. "She knows all of the details."

Erwin sighed, but he made no demands on Moblit. He couldn't blame the man for referring him to Hange, and it was pointless to waste time on questions that Moblit might not have the answers to. Erwin dismounted, and he handed his horse's reins to Moblit.

"See to it he's brushed down, watered and fed," instructed Erwin. He went into the keep, trusting Moblit to do as asked. Erwin passed by subordinates on his way in, and he spared them each a single nod of greeting and naught else. He descended the stairs to the basement level and went straight to the lab that Hange had put together down there. He found her in there examining a sample of something under her microscope.

"Hange, Moblit gave me your message," Erwin said. "Tell me what's going on with Levi."

* * *

There was little that Captain Levi despised more than feeling helpless, but feeling afraid on top of that was by far the worst. It wasn't the prospect of death that frightened Levi, really. He'd lived in the company of death for his entire life. He'd killed before he was ten years old—not out of malice, but out of pure survival necessity. What scared Levi the most was the thought of ending up like his mother, wasted away to a husk because his heart couldn't keep up with his body. Kuchel had died slowly over time, weakening more each month as her health deteriorated. The conditions they'd been living in certainly didn't help. Unsanitary, no sunlight, tainted drinking water. Combined with an already weak immune system and starvation, Kuchel Ackerman simply couldn't fight off the infection that finally ended her life.

It was frankly amazing that Levi himself survived, now that he reflected on it. He'd been little more than skin and bones when Kenny found him. To this day, Levi still wasn't sure what compelled the man to take him in. Kenny made sure to let Levi know on a daily basis what a thorn in his side he was. It wasn't love that drove Kenny's actions, but a twisted sense of obligation. Even that hadn't lasted for very long before Kenny decided that Levi learned enough from him to survive on his own and chose to abandon him to his fate.

But why was he thinking of Kenny now, of all times? He'd just been given the devastating news that like his mother, his heart was failing him. It wouldn't kill him right away, but over time it would weaken him. He could very well end up repeating history and dying the same way Kuchel had. Hange assured him that he would get the best treatment possible and she would do everything in her power to help him lead as normal a life as possible, but what was "normal" to a scout?

One thing was for certain; Levi could no longer be captain of Special Operations. Not when this heart condition of his could act up at any time and render him helpless. His career as a Scout was more or less over with, and despite Hange's concerns that he wouldn't accept it, Levi was very much fully seated in reality.

He sat there in his bed like a crumpled doll, staring out the window and pondering what the remainder of his life was going to be like. Even more importantly, he wondered what would happen to Eren if the brass discovered his medical condition and concluded that Levi was no longer fit to be the brat's keeper. The MP's would probably take Eren into custody, and it wasn't hard to imagine what might come after that.

_~Dissection, probably. They only see a monster when they look at the kid. They'll cut him into pieces to see how he works, even though they probably won't be able to find out shit by doing that. Fuck...of all the shitty things this heart condition brings to the table, that's the one that sucks the most.~_

Levi would never admit just how fond he'd grown of his loud-mouthed, impulsive charge. The first time they'd had sex was basically an accident. Levi's judgment failed him, and in a moment of weakness, he'd chosen to get Eren Jaeger off to calm down one of his tirades. He saw the error in it too late, and by then Eren was fully enamored with him. When he confessed what he'd done to Erwin, the big blond bastard had _laughed_ at him.

_"Ah, Levi...really. When we agreed we could have dalliances with other parties, the thought never crossed my mind that you would choose someone so young and inexperienced. I imagined you with someone our age, perhaps a bit like me."_

Levi sighed, flushing at the memory of the humiliating discussion. He'd expected Erwin to be outraged; not because he'd actually taken him up on the offer of sleeping with someone else, but because of Eren's age. Erwin only seemed amused by the whole thing, though. His surprise was evidently only in the personality type Levi had chosen. Hell, Levi had been surprised, too. Erwin Smith embodied everything that Levi generally found attractive in a partner. The only way Eren could be further removed from Levi's usual preference would be if he were a girl.

Still, Levi felt that same compulsive devotion to Eren that he felt for Erwin. Sometimes when Levi was apart from either of his lovers, he felt hollow. He couldn't explain it, but he had a feeling that if anyone could relate to his strange attachment to the Jaeger brat, it was probably Mikasa. There was something in their blood that made them latch on to certain individuals. Levi could honestly say that he loved Erwin Smith with his entire being, but his attachment to Eren was harder to pinpoint.

The door opened while Levi was trying to decide if it was love or a weird kind of obsession he felt for Eren. He looked up to see Erwin quietly enter the room. Levi met the commander's vibrant blue eyes, normally so composed, and he saw the ache in them. Erwin knew everything. He must have spoken with Hange. The sympathy lining that stunning gaze said it all.

"It's genetic," Levi said softly, looking away with a frown. He heard the door creak closed, followed by Erwin's soft, slow footsteps toward his bed. "My mother had the same heart condition. I thought maybe it skipped me, but I was wrong. Hange says I should avoid field duty from now on."

"I know," Erwin said. The bed mattress sank down with the bigger man's weight as he sat down on the edge of it. "You can still train and instruct, Levi. This doesn't have to mean the end of your service as a Scout; you just need to stay out of battle."

Levi met the blond's eyes, and his frustration welled up, along with his fear. "What about Eren, though? They'll remove him from our custody when they find out—"

"They won't find out," Erwin interrupted. He took Levi's right hand in his and squeezed it. "This goes no further than us, Levi. For your sake, for Eren's sake, and for humanity's sake. We can't lose custody of him."

Levi stared at him. "Just how do you plan to keep this from them? I know four eyes will keep her mouth shut if we ask her to, but eventually it's gonna raise questions when I'm not seen in the ranks on any future expeditions. They'll want to know why you're heading out without Eren's guardian in the squad. Rumors spread fast, Erwin."

"I'll think of something," promised Erwin. "Don't I usually?"

"Tch. Yeah...at the last damned minute and without fucking telling any of us the details. We've got to be on the same page with this, though. That means any ideas you cook up have to be shared _before_ you set them in motion, got it?"

Erwin smiled at him. "Understood. You'll have full disclosure, I swear it. I _will_ think of something. Trust me, Levi."

The captain took some comfort in that. "You know I do." He bit his lip, and he dropped his gaze to his lap, covered up by the bedding. "This is what took out my mother eventually...this heart sickness. I don't want you to see me the way I saw her at the end."

Erwin scooted closer, and though Levi resisted at first, the blond stretched out beside him and pulled him closer for a half embrace. His breath was warm against Levi's temple as he spoke softly into the distressed captain's ear.

"No matter what happens, I'm always going to see you as my Levi. With treatment and diligence, we may even find a way to cure the problem. Don't lose hope. It's going to be all right."

"Idiot," muttered Levi dourly. "A bad heart isn't something you can 'cure'. All you can do is try to manage it."

"Then we'll manage it," insisted Erwin. He cupped Levi's chin and urged the smaller man to meet his eyes. His handsome face was earnest and full of determination. "Either way, I'm not letting you give up. That isn't who you are, and I won't accept anything less than the fighter I worked so hard to recruit. Is that understood?"

Levi _almost_ cracked a smile. "You've really got a way with words, blondie. I think you could convince a corpse to stand up and do a jig."

Erwin chuckled, and he nuzzled Levi's hair, breathing in his scent. "I only wish I were _that_ convincing. The Scouts would have no funding issues if that were true."

* * *

After resting up, Levi took up light duties. Hange instructed him to limit his workouts to twenty minutes at a time, and no more than twice per day. She'd sent off for some specialized medication to help manage his condition; the kind that didn't come cheap. Erwin pulled together the funds for it out of his own savings, which made Levi feel like shit.

"So, you need to avoid stressful situations," Hange explained to him. "That means limiting interactions with the brass and our funders, Levi. I know how the arguments about our budget and expedition permissions wear on your nerves. Especially when someone...like Nile...is disrespectful to Erwin in front of you. Leave the military politics to us, at least until we've got you on a treatment routine that assures you won't have an episode in the middle of a meeting."

Levi compressed his lips, but he nodded. "What else? I'm guessing you want me to start a specific diet?"

"Actually, you already eat healthier than most people." Hange shrugged. "I've never seen you overeat, you don't have a particular sweet tooth and you're always trimming the fat off your meat—whenever we can get our hands on some, that is. Overall, you're already following the right kind of diet I would have recommended. However..."

Levi waited as Hange paused and bit her lip. After several moments passed, he lost patience and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. "What? Spit it out, four eyes."

Hange sighed. "You need to limit your tea intake."

Levi stared at her.

"I know," she told him regretfully. "It's your favorite thing. I think you would live solely on tea if you could, but some of your favorite blends have caffeine in them. As I'm sure you know, caffeine can be our friend in the morning when we drag ourselves out of bed after a long night for an early start to the day. I'm as bad about abusing it as you are. Unfortunately, it can also disrupt our sleep and make our hearts race. In fact, I'm willing to bet that the insomnia you suffer can be at least partly blamed on your black tea consumption."

"So what's your excuse?" Levi groused. "I hardly ever see you drink tea, but you stay up as late as I do."

"Busy head," excused Hange with a smile. "I can't shut my brain off, once I get an idea or have exciting research to mull over. I'm sure you've got a busy head yourself, though you don't express it like I do. Still, it might do you some good to cut back. You might get more sleep at night, and that's a big part of taking care of yourself."

"Shit. Might as well tell me to cut sex out of my life too." Levi shot her a look. "Is that next on the list? Are you gonna tell me I can't get off anymore?"

"Oh no," assured Hange, shaking her head. "In fact, a good sex life is actually ideal for your health! By all means, have sex. Partner or no partner, orgasms are good for lowering blood pressure, easing stress and helping you sleep. It isn't quite the same as push-ups or running laps."

"What about those old guys that keel over having sex?"

"That's an exaggerated statistic," insisted Hange. "While it does happen sometimes, it could easily happen during any other activity that increases the heart rate. The same man that dies from a heart attack during sex could have easily died the next day while doing his laundry. I can't see that happening to you."

Levi had some doubts about that, but he couldn't deny it was a relief to hear his sex life didn't have to go stale along with everything else. "So no expeditions for a while, no meetings with the brass, only light exercise and no more tea...but I can still fuck."

"You don't have to cut out _all_ the tea," corrected Hange. "Herbal teas are all right. Chamomile in particular would be a good substitute. It can calm the nerves. As for sex, I absolutely encourage you to keep doing it whenever you've got the time and feel the itch. The only thing I ask is that you don't do any sexual gymnastics."

Levi snorted. "I don't even want to know what you picture me doing during sex, Hange."

She shrugged. "Going by your performance in the field, I'm sure you're quite...vigorous. Just keep it reasonable on the intensity scale. Oh, and no matter what you're doing, if you feel any sudden dizziness, shortness of breath or heart palpitations, stop immediately, lie down and send for medical aid. You're too important to our cause for us to get lax."

"I don't know how much good I can be to the cause if I can't fight without collapsing from the strain on my heart."

Hange got out of her chair, stood up and closed the distance between them. She bent over and squeezed both of his shoulders, looking him in the eye. "We are going to get this under control one way or another, and your physical strength isn't the only asset you bring to the table, Levi. Just try to adjust some things until we get this worked out."

* * *

Hange got Levi started on a specialized treatment plan as soon as the medication arrived. They eased into it carefully so that she could closely monitor him for any adverse side effects or improvements. When two weeks passed without further incident, Hange agreed that Levi could take up more of his normal duties; so long as he was careful.

Levi was actually in a decent mood after going on a successful but short expedition to set up another supply base in titan territory. There were no casualties for a change, they succeeded in their objective and they were back at the keep headquarters by the next evening. Eren was currently in the captain's quarters with him by Levi's invitation. The two of them hadn't had any one-on-one time together since before Levi's first collapse.

"Were the candles really necessary?" Levi queried dryly. His fingers deftly loosened and unfastened his harness straps, and he eyed Eren with quiet hunger while he got himself more comfortable.

Eren glanced up from his own less graceful attempts to get out of his gear, meeting the older male's eyes. He then looked around at the candles he'd set up and lit on available surfaces in Levi's room. He smiled a bit sheepishly, and he shrugged. "Hange says it's important that you have some solitude. I thought the candles would add a soothing touch and help you relax tonight."

Levi stared at him mutely, and like a scolded puppy, Eren dropped his head a little and looked as though he was expecting a swat. "You...don't like it."

Levi huffed through his nose a little, finished removing the top part of his gear and hung it up on the wall. "Silly brat. I didn't say that."

He tugged his cravat loose and tossed it into his laundry basket, and then he closed the distance between himself and Eren. He looked up at the shifter, catching and holding his gaze. With quiet affection that he never demonstrated in front of others, Levi scratched Eren's head and then started helping him out of his gear. The kid was shooting up fast. Levi wasn't sure just when people were supposed to stop growing. He himself hadn't gained an inch since the age of thirteen.

"If you want to impress me and set my mind at ease," whispered the captain, "focus on mastering your titan form. Learn how to use the hardening ability and seal that breach in Wall Maria. That's our endgame right now, Eren. That's how you can help the most."

Eren nodded, and the green of his eyes splintered, scattered through with amber as they tended to do when he felt strongly about something. "I'll do it, Captain. I'll give it everything I have."

"Nicely said." Levi slipped one strap over Eren's left shoulder, then did the same with the right one. He finished unfastening the harness, and he eased it off of the young man's body. He hung the gear over the chair by his writing desk, and then he began to work on getting the lower body straps off.

"Pretty soon I'll have to fucking climb you," complained Levi. He ran his hands familiarly over Eren's thighs, squatting to finish the job. "Right foot, Eren."

Eren obediently lifted up said foot so that Levi could relieve him of his boot. This was one of the captain's guilty pleasures; undressing his lovers. It was his way of pampering them, but Levi would never admit to that aloud.

"Do you really think I've gotten that tall?" asked the cadet softly.

Levi looked up from Eren, still methodically unlacing his boot. He smirked. "Honestly, Jaeger? _Everyone_ from your squad is growing taller than me, save that little blonde girl that seems to inspire crushes left and right. Don't worry, though; even if some of them surpass your human form in height, you've still got fifteen meters on them in your titan form."

Eren gave a soft, hesitant laugh. "I guess."

There was a knock at the door, and Levi paused and looked to it with a frown. Who in the hell would be brazen enough to come troubling him at this hour, after he gave explicit instructions that he wasn't to be disturbed tonight?

"It's the commander," Erwin whispered, apparently reading the question on Levi's face.

"Erwin?" Levi struggled with confusion. "You must be mistaken."

Then he heard Erwin's voice speaking low through the door. "Levi, may I come in?"

The captain didn't know quite what to think. It wasn't like Erwin to interrupt when he knew Levi had scheduled some time alone with Eren, and vice-versa. They respected each other's space and shared Levi between them. Levi had been subtly hinting that they didn't need to partition their time together so much. He'd been inching toward the possibility of the three of them sharing time together when they could rather than sparing a moment here and a moment there.

He admitted to himself that he'd been too cowardly to openly ask for it. Erwin had been so understanding and supportive. Eren was just glad for any moment he got to spend with him. It made Levi feel like a greedy bastard to want to push the both of them into something they might not be ready or willing for.

"Just a minute," Levi said. He stood up, and he eyeballed Eren suspiciously. "How did you know it was him before he even spoke, Eren?"

"I...invited him," came the wary answer. Eren had that look again; the look that reminded Levi of a dog expecting a kick. "I thought you would like that. We both did."

Levi felt his cheeks go warm. He lowered his gaze in an uncommonly demure show of uncertainty. "But what about what _you_ like, Eren? I made it clear when we entered this arrangement that my authority over you in the field doesn't carry over into the bedroom. What you and Erwin want...matters to me."

"I wouldn't have asked him if I had doubts," Eren said in a softly passionate voice. He took a deep breath, and he looked to the door. "As for Commander Erwin, why not ask him? I don't think he would be here if he didn't want to be, Captain."

Torn, Levi looked to the door, then up at Eren. He knew why his lovers had arranged this. He suspected it would have taken a lot longer to get them together in the same room with him if he weren't sick. Levi was confident that he could have managed it eventually, but the timing was deeply suspicious. Without another word, Levi walked over to the door and unlocked it. He pulled it open slowly, bracing himself. Maybe Erwin had only come to politely decline the offer to their faces. That was the sort of man he was. He didn't sweep shit under the rug and ignore it, even if dealing with a matter made him uncomfortable.

Erwin stood waiting behind the door, and at first, all that Levi could focus on was the man's solemnly relaxed, handsome face. Those clever blue eyes were warm on Levi, and that talented, broad mouth was curved into a subtle smile of greeting.

"Good evening," Erwin said in a low voice. "May I join you both, Levi?"

Again, Levi hesitated. This was starting to feel like a dream to him. He peered up at the towering commander, craning his neck a bit. Damn, he sometimes forgot how fucking _big_ Erwin was compared to him.

"First, let me ask you a question."

"All right." Erwin was the picture of calm intent.

Levi, being the kind of person lacking a filter, just spoke his thoughts before he could stop himself. "Are you here to fuck both me and Eren, or what?"

"Such language," admonished Erwin in a sensually amused drone. He then held up what he was holding in his hands, and for the first time, Levi noticed the bottle of wine and the three glasses. "I was thinking of easing into it, personally. Such things shouldn't be rushed."

Levi stared at the wine, then cast another look around the room at the candles Eren had placed everywhere. They had most definitely plotted out this moment together, but he couldn't figure out when they'd found the time to do it.

"All right," he said at last. "I'll play along. Come in before someone sees you standing there in the hall and starts spreading gossip."

* * *

It was awkward at first. Though Levi had been dreaming of this moment for some time, now that he had both of his lovers together and willing to share an encounter with him, he didn't know how to progress. For a few minutes, all three men stood looking at each other, indecisive and quiet. Erwin was the first to break the silence, of course.

"Why don't we start with a drink?" suggested the commander. "It might loosen us up a bit."

Eren gave a nervous little laugh. "Am I that obvious, sir?"

Erwin smiled at the young man. "You have the look of someone preparing to ascend a scaffold, truthfully."

Levi also looked at Eren, and he could see the tension in the shifter's stance. It had to be intimidating for him to be in this position, and Levi once again suffered some doubts. "If either of you want to back out of this, now's the time to do it."

"Nobody is backing out of it," Erwin stated firmly. His blue stare fixated on Eren's green one. "Isn't that right, Eren?"

The younger man visibly swallowed, and he nodded. "Right. We just...need to break the ice."

"Then I'll pour the wine," offered Erwin. "Why don't the two of you get comfortable while I do that?"

Levi himself was so tense that he wondered if his knees would shatter if he attempted to bend them right now, but he was so conditioned by now to follow Erwin's orders—even when issued as a question or suggestion—that he immediately did as advised. He sank down on his bed, and he started unbuttoning his shirt. The action was done more to make it a little easier to breathe than to consciously start undressing. The air felt so thick, and Levi's heart was pounding so fast that he wondered if he might end up having that heart attack he was trying so hard to avoid.

Eren sat down beside the captain so gingerly that he might as well have been taking a seat on a bed of roses. Levi snorted with quiet amusement at the teenager. "How many fucking times have you been in this bed with me now, Jaeger? It isn't going to swallow you whole. Relax a little. You're making me nervous."

"Sorry, Captain," breathed Eren with a sheepish look at Levi. "This is just really new to me."

"It's new to all of us, Eren," reminded Erwin gently. "I'm sure it will feel more natural once we've taken the edge off. Here."

Eren took the glass of wine offered to him, and he sniffed at it a little suspiciously.

"It has a fruity bouquet," explained Erwin with a little grin. "I chose the zinfandel over the red variety because I thought you might stomach it better. After all, you don't get many opportunities to drink. I wouldn't want to make you ill."

Eren relaxed and tried a sip. He blinked in surprise and nodded. "It's not bad. Not like that stuff Commander Pixis drinks, anyway."

Erwin raised a brow. "How do you know what he drinks?"

"He offered me a swig from his flask once," answered Eren. He shuddered at the memory. "The stuff was awful. It's how I imagined a glass of sweat squeezed from someone's socks might taste."

Erwin laughed, and the sound was throaty and genuine. He handed Levi his glass, winked at him and then composed himself with some effort. "I've also had the dubious privilege of sampling Pixis' brew of choice. I'd say your description is accurate."

"Sock sweat, huh?" Levi grimaced a bit, swirling the pink-ish liquid around in his glass. "There goes the last lingering threat of my appetite."

The subject evidently did the job of loosening Eren up a bit. "That shit will put hair on your chest." He peeked up at Erwin, emerald eyes going suddenly wide. "Uh, excuse my language, sir."

Erwin chuckled, and he poured his own glass of wine and had a seat on Eren's other side. "There's no need to stand on ceremony tonight, Eren. Forget about ranks. I hear much worse from Levi on any given day, anyhow."

"Tch. The kid's an amateur," agreed Levi dryly. "So if Pixis' booze is rank enough to make hair grow, why is he as bald as an egg?"

"Eren wasn't suggesting it could grow hair in normal places," said Erwin lightly. "Personally, I think it could put hair on your eyeballs."

"Is that why your brows are so thick?" Levi teased with a smirk. "Did Pixis sneak some of that shit into your food while you were growing up?"

"C-Captain!" Eren said in a scandalized tone, and then he covered his mouth in a flimsy attempt to muffle the snickers that followed.

Erwin heaved a mock sigh. "Do you see what I have to put up with, Eren? No respect in this one." He gestured loosely at Levi, his eyes glinting playfully.

"Hey, I've got plenty of respect," countered Levi with a shrug. He set his wine glass down on the bedside table, and he finished unbuttoning his shirt. Emboldened by the banter between them, Levi reclined on the bed, supporting himself on his elbows. His shirt gaped open, blatantly displaying his pecs and abs. He deliberately let his eyelids droop, knowing that both of his companions had a weakness for his bedroom eyes.

"Don't I always do what you tell me to do?" Levi purred, bending his right leg at the knee to rest his bare heel against the mattress.

His ploy worked. Both of his lovers were now staring at him, their amusement dying at the sight of him in such an erotic, inviting pose. Eren even wiped at his mouth with his shirt sleeve as if he feared he might be drooling.

Erwin's gaze was like blue flame, caressing Levi from head to toe. "Yes, you _are_ quite obedient when it comes to my orders." Erwin reached over Eren's lap to touch Levi, leaning forward a bit. His fingers traced the captain's throat, then drew a line down his bared chest. "Tonight isn't about what I want from you, however. Tell me, what do _you_ want from _us_?"

Levi's pulse thrummed rapidly once more. His mouth felt as dry as cotton, and he resisted the impulse to swallow and try to work moisture back into it. His groin tingled and began to swell in his pants at the thought of things the three of them could get up to together.

"How about you start with a kiss?" suggested Levi huskily. He looked at Eren, then back at the commander. "I want to see you tongue-fuck this brat the way you do me."

"Uh...tongue fuck?" repeated Eren, his gaze shooting between the two older men as if he wasn't sure whether Levi was kidding or being serious.

Levi favored Eren with a hedonistic smirk. "Trust me, kid. The way this guy kisses might make you come in your pants. Why the hell do you think he's the only one I ever take orders from? It cinched it for me when he demonstrated those skills on other parts besides my mouth."

"Levi," Erwin said softly, his voice trembling with subtle mirth, "I think you're intimidating him."

Indeed, Eren's face was turning scarlet. Levi couldn't completely hide his little smile as he watched the color flood Eren's cheeks. The shifter was after all still fairly green when it came to sex. That was part of the appeal, Levi supposed. He had one lover that lorded over him and turned him into a quivering heap of surrender, while the other was eager to please, learn and follow his lead in all things. Both men were passionate in bed, but in different ways. Erwin got off on destroying Levi's composure, while Eren got a thrill out of discovering new ways to please him.

"You asked what I want," Levi said softly. "First, I want to see you two kiss. I want to see if the chemistry is right before we let this progress any further."

Erwin held Levi's gaze for a moment, his expression shifting from playful into somber.

 _"You're truly concerned that this could be a mistake, aren't you?"_ That look said.

Levi shrugged and nodded. Such was the bond between them that he and Erwin could sometimes communicate without speaking a word out loud. He needed to be sure, though. It was important to him that he get confirmation that neither of his lovers were simply doing this for him alone.

Erwin set his glass down next to Levi's on the bedside stand, leaning over Eren again. "All right. Your wish is my command."

Erwin put an arm around Eren and leaned in with the obvious intention of kissing him on the lips. At first, Eren seemed to be all for it. The moment their lips touched, however, a strangely high-pitched, nervous giggle burst from Eren's throat. Levi frowned at the brunet, having never heard him laugh that way before. Erwin paused and pulled back a little, staring at Eren questioningly.

"Sorry," offered Eren. He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that."

Erwin shrugged, smirked a little in forgiveness and moved in on him again for a second try. The spontaneous hilarity ensued again, only louder this time. Eren snorted and laughed, though he was obviously trying to control himself. Erwin sighed, and he gave the younger male a chance to compose himself.

"S-sorry," Eren said again, sobering up with a blush. "It's coming out of nowhere, Commander."

"So it would seem," murmured Erwin. Levi could see the thoughts churning in the blond's head, along with some subtle doubt in his expression. Nonetheless, Erwin gave it yet another try. For about two seconds, Eren retained his sobriety and it looked like the third try would be the charm. Then Erwin's mouth met his, and Eren started to cackle.

Erwin immediately pulled back again, and he raised a thick brow at Jaeger. "Is the thought of my kissing you really so hilarious?"

"No," denied Eren, catching his breath with a hiccup. "It's not funny, sir. I just...it's a hysterical reaction. I mean, you're the commander of the scouts! I used to wait at the gates as a kid to see you leading the troops back from battle. You and Captain Levi were always these heroic figures to me, and you especially seemed...well...untouchable. I keep thinking to myself; _'holy shit, Commander Erwin's about to kiss me'_ and I just lose it."

Erwin met Levi's gaze. "Did ever have these reactions with you, or am I just lucky?"

Levi started to shake his head, but then he recalled how nervous and jumpy Eren had been the first time he made a move on him. "I'd say he was a bit more terrified than giddy, at first. I guess I just inspire that kind of reaction in people."

"It's the same thing," Eren insisted. "It's not conscious, you have to believe me! I'm not reacting the same way, but try to understand that it's kind of intimidating to kiss either of you for the first time. You were always my heroes."

"Then we have a bit of a problem," mused Erwin. "I'm sure you realize, Eren, that being laughed at doesn't exactly inspire confidence in any man. Especially when attempting to initiate romance."

Eren's tan features expressed his disconcertion. "I'm really not doing it on purpose, sir."

"I understand that, but it's still not particularly encouraging."

Levi felt he had his answer, and he'd better just resolve himself to splitting his time between the two of them. It was disappointing, but he hadn't really expected it to work in the first place. "Well, that's it then. This was a bad idea, just like I thought. At least you tried."

Erwin frowned at Levi, and the captain almost groaned when he saw the hard resolve in those blue eyes. "Erwin, he said softly, "learn to accept defeat. Not every plan is going to go your way, you stubborn idiot."

Rather than argue with Levi, Erwin looked at Eren again. "Eren," he said softly, "I want you to try something."

"What can I do?" Eren almost pleaded, his dismay plain in his voice and expression.

"Look at me, forget that I'm your commander tonight, and call me by my name," insisted Erwin. "I've already told you to drop formalities, but you seem to be having trouble with that. Don't think of how you've seen me in the field. Don't think of the image you've built of me over the years. I want you to _really_ look at me. See me as the flesh and blood man that I am. Think of me only as Erwin."

"I...don't know if I can," confessed the young scout apologetically. "It's a hard impression to just erase from my mind."

"You did it for Levi," Erwin reminded him. "You can do the same for me."

Eren stared at the blond, and Levi watched quietly. The captain doubted Erwin's ploy would work, though he had to admit that his lover had the uncanny ability to convince most people of whatever he wanted them to do.

"Still hesitant?" Erwin said after seconds clicked by. "Then I'll just have to give you greater incentive."

Levi's brows migrated up subtly as without further warning, Erwin cupped the back of Eren's head to prevent his withdrawal and crushed his mouth against the younger man's. Eren's startled response was muffled against the commander's lips, and a visible tremor went through him. This time, however, Eren didn't break into hysterics. Erwin's mouth and tongue worked their magic on the young man, and whatever urge Eren might have previously felt to laugh apparently vanished as he experienced Erwin's talent for kissing.

Eren's tension faded, and a thrill went through Levi as Erwin relaxed his hold on the brunet, pulled back just enough to trace Eren's lips with the tip of his tongue, and then sealed their lips together again to further plunder his mouth. Levi had never _seen_ Erwin in action before; only experienced it. He was a little shocked by how fucking erotic it looked. He wondered if he had that same dazed, enraptured look that Eren was sporting now whenever Erwin kissed him. Probably, he reasoned. It was no exaggeration to say that Erwin could make someone's knees buckle with his kisses.

"Well now," Levi breathed, listening to the soft smacking sounds his lovers were making as they kissed, parted and kissed again. "This is more like it."

In fact, it was almost more than he could take. While Eren generally followed his lead in the bedroom, he was usually the dominant one in their encounters. Levi could sense the young man's confusion as Eren fell back on habit and tried to take over the kiss, only to have Erwin firmly put him back in his place and wrest control from him. Levi smirked. Perhaps he'd spoiled Eren a little. Erwin was absolutely not the man to pit dominance against, and that was just how Levi liked it. Eren was fooling himself if he thought his interactions with the blond would be the same as they were with Levi.

"Now," Erwin said, finally breaking the kiss to stare the now limp and awed young scout in the eyes, "what is my name, Eren?"

With kiss-swollen lips, heavy breath and a look of awe on his face, Eren responded softly. "Erwin."

There was still adulation in Eren's tone, but it was different from before. Now he was looking at Erwin like the man was some kind of a sex god, and Levi couldn't blame him. He'd never seen Eren look that...soft...before. The brat was really too pretty sometimes. Witnessing both of them holding gazes so intimately was nearly as arousing as watching them kiss, and Levi discreetly shifted his package in his pants before squirming into a more comfortable position.

"Maybe this isn't a lot cause after all," commented the captain.

"I agree." Erwin's intense stare softened, and he traced Eren's slack lips with his right thumb. "Eren, how do you feel?"

"Like I really want this to continue," answered the shifter boldly. He reached towards Levi then, stroking the captain's thigh. "With both of you. However you want to do it. I've uh...never bottomed before, though. I mean, Levi rides me, but I um..."

"He's got a virgin ass," supplied Levi bluntly. He resisted a smirk of amusement when Eren's face turned beet red. "I've never asked the kid to switch with me. Maybe I should have. I'm sure Eren would be more open to trying it that way than you are."

Erwin lifted a brow, and he took the passive-aggressive remark about his preferences in stride. "I see. Well, I leave that between you to decide on when and if such an encounter happens. Eren's...virginity...isn't mine to take."

When Eren sighed in obvious relief, Erwin smiled at the young man comfortingly. "Tonight is going to be a new experience as it is, Eren. I don't want to make you more uncomfortable by suggesting anything you aren't ready for."

"Thank you sir," Eren said sincerely, falling back on habits of ceremony. "But how do all three of us do it if Levi is the only one bottoming? Do we take turns?"

Levi rolled his eyes a little, but he reminded himself that Eren was still green in many ways besides the field. "I suppose I can't blame you for your lack of imagination. There's no need to 'take turns', Eren. You can both have me at the same time."

Even Erwin balked at that suggestion. His head whipped around to regard Levi, and his blue eyes popped expressively wide. "Er...Levi, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but both of us at the same time? I don't think you could fit us."

"Heh. Idiot." Levi took another sip of his drink, set it aside on the nightstand and scooted back in the bed. He swung his legs up and reclined against the cushion, relaxing as much as he was able to. He was nervous himself, but he felt he needed to appear confident and calm for both their sakes. "I'm not talking about both of you putting your dicks in the same place. Do you think I have a burning desire to get split open? Use that tactical brain of yours, Erwin. How can three people enjoy each other together? There's a multitude of ways. I'm not going to walk you through it because I don't think you need a tutorial."

Erwin considered the matter, looking between Levi and Eren while sipping his wine. The candlelight played over his chiseled features, highlighting the plains and angles of them. This was one of the aspects of Erwin Smith that the captain liked the most. Levi doubted his commander had any idea how sexy he looked when he was turning a problem over his mind and plotting out ways to get around it.

Levi detected it the moment it clicked into place for Erwin. The ocean blue eyes seemed to light up as they fixated on him and the blond's expression relaxed into the subtlest of smiles.

"Levi, where is your cravat?" asked Erwin.

The captain looked around for it, and he pointed it out. "Right there. Why?"

Erwin got up to retrieve the accessory, and he straightened it out and held it up to examine it. "I would like to try something, I think. It may help alleviate some of the performance pressure."

Intrigued and a little wary, Levi watched as Erwin approached the bed again. When the blond started to fit the cravat over Levi's eyes, the smaller man immediately objected. "Oi, what's the big deal?"

"Easy," soothed Erwin. He covered Levi's eyes with the material, and he tied it firmly behind the smaller male's head. He adjusted it, tugging it into place. "Did you know that sensory deprivation can enhance erotic encounters?"

"I take it you're telling me this as someone who's experimented before," muttered Levi. Now deprived of sight, he debated with himself over whether he should allow this or put a stop to it. Levi was conditioned to obey Erwin's commands, though. The blond generally let him know the difference between a demand and a request, and Erwin hadn't asked before doing this.

"I've dabbled here and there," admitted Erwin evasively. "The point is, this may cool anxiety and make this first encounter between us start off easier."

With a sigh, Levi chose to suffer through it. "This wasn't what I had in mind, Erwin."

He could practically hear the clever smile in Erwin's voice when the commander responded. "I understand, but I don't think any of us really had a clear plan for how this night would go. Just play along for a while, and if you truly dislike it, we'll abandon the idea."

Knowing it was useless to present further argument, Levi gave in with a faintly resentful little grunt. "Lot of good this does me if I can't even see you two going at it," he mumbled sullenly.

"I won't expect you to do this every time," promised Erwin, "and it won't be for the entire encounter. Just trust me, Levi."

The captain said no more, because he thought it would be pointless to do so. Levi tried to relax when someone—Erwin, by the size of the hands he felt on him—started to undress him. As his shirt came open, lips softly caressed the side of Levi's face. They kissed along his temple, and then his ear. That was Eren, he was pretty sure. Eren was the ear nibbler. He got his confirmation of that identity when the young shifter whispered into his ear, his breath warm and tickling.

"I'm going to make sure you feel good, Captain. That's my promise to you."

"Is that so?" Levi said in response.

His voice didn't sound right to him. He could hear a nervous quiver in it, and that made his face go hot with embarrassment. He started to try and say something else, if only to school his voice back into a calm and collected timbre. Erwin distracted him though...or at least, Levi _thought_ it was Erwin. His attempt to speak became a gasp as a pair of lips closed around his right nipple and tugged at it, making a tingling thrill shoot through him all the way to his toes.

Levi's back arched as a tongue flicked against the sensitive nipple, causing it to go pebble hard. It had to be Erwin. He was the one with the greater fixation on that body part. Levi got his confirmation of the identity of the nipple sucker when his ear got nibbled again. Eren blew into it teasingly, and it tickled more than usual. Levi's body betrayed him and he started to squirm helplessly. The commander's big, callused hands stroked Levi's rib cage as the blond's mouth worked its magic. A tremor raced through the captain's body, and he got startled when someone tweaked and rubbed his other nipple. It couldn't have been Erwin; both of his hands were on Levi's sides.

"Nnh...you two are getting me worked up," confessed Levi breathlessly. His package was straining in his pants, and Levi winced when he canted his hips instinctively and accidentally pinched his balls, thanks to the swell of his cock taking up all the room down there. "Pants...my fucking pants are too tight."

One of Erwin's hands immediately slid down and between Levi's thighs. The captain relaxed a little, thinking he was about to get some relief from his problem. Instead, Erwin decided to compound it by rubbing Levi's crotch. His jaw clenched and Levi started to reach down to shove the offending hand away and undo his pants himself. His nipple was released from Erwin's mouth with a wet pop, and the blond issued a command that made Levi's jaw drop.

"Eren, hold him still."

"Oi, hold on a minute," protested Levi. "I didn't agree to restraint, you bastard!"

"Sorry Levi," Eren offered, even as his long-fingered hands caught up Levi's wrists in a strong, firm grip. "He's my commander. I've got to do as he says, right?"

Levi groaned. "Eren, you shit."

Erwin went still and quiet, his palm still resting intimately on the captain's bulging crotch. "Do you really want us to stop, Levi?" he said at last. "All games aside, I'm not going to force anything on you."

Levi considered it. While it was easy and familiar to submit to Erwin in the bedroom, that wasn't the way things usually went with Eren. Could he give himself completely to both of his lovers at the same time? It had taken a year for Levi to let go with Erwin, to give into him during sex as well as in the field. Eren was still young and naive, in need of guidance. He'd been completely inexperienced the first time Levi had sex with him. In fact, Eren had been so excited and nervous their first time that he blew his load just from having his dick touched. Levi only managed to give it two strokes before he got splattered with a shocking amount of the shifters cum.

"You're the one that's really in control here, Levi," Erwin reminded him. His voice was gentle and deep; the sort of voice Erwin always employed when Levi expressed doubts about something he wanted to do with him. That voice had been what eventually won Levi over and led him to try things with sex that he never would have imagined himself doing. "Even in a submissive role, remember that how far we go depends on you. Remember that, and don't hesitate to use our code word if things get too intense...and _especially_ if you feel any symptoms related to your medical condition."

Levi calmed himself, finding that place of quiet calm inside that his commander always managed to guide him to. He could do this. It wasn't something he hadn't done before, after all. Just not with Eren.

"Don't stop," urged the captain. "If you want me subdued, then do it. I trust you."

For a moment, there was silence between the trio. Then a pair of lips pressed gently against Levi's; almost tenderly. The captain could tell by the shape and texture of them that they were Erwin's lips. They pressed firmly against his, and when Levi parted his own, the commander's tongue slipped in to fence with his. He felt a hand stroke his hair while Erwin kissed him, and he couldn't tell who it belonged to this time.

Levi uttered a low complaint when Erwin's mouth left his, but he was soon pacified by the feel of them traveling down the column of his throat. They lingered on his clavicle for a few moments before advancing further south. Another pair of lips touched Levi's then—softer and plumper. Eren's, obviously. The younger male's kisses were gentler, less authoritative. Levi enjoyed the counterbalance, and he dominated Eren's mouth with his tongue.

Levi gasped again when Erwin's lips closed around a nipple, and the sound was swallowed by the kiss he was sharing with Eren. The captain rolled his hips with a muffled groan when Erwin resumed rubbing his package. He strained against Eren's hold on his wrists, and some secretive, degenerate part of him got a thrill out of the restraint. Levi's earlier protests felt shallow to him now. The truth was, he got off on it. Having the opportunity to relinquish some control to another was an odd form of stress release for him. Perhaps that was part of why he followed Erwin's orders without question.

The touches and kisses began to blur together for Levi. Erwin was directing the encounter, and he and Eren started swapping places, taking turns pleasuring different areas of Levi's body. At times, their ministrations paused and Levi heard the wet smack of lips that occurred when two people kissed. He wished he could see it, but then again, he might fucking explode if he could. Maybe being blinded for the first steps into this arrangement was best for him.

His pants were finally worked open and pulled down. Levi eagerly assisted with that, lifting up and pulling his legs out of them one by one. Now left with only his open shirt and the cravat blindfolding him, Levi tried to calm his breathing and maintain some semblance of dignity.

It didn't last for long. Someone took Levi into their mouth; he couldn't tell who. Eren had gotten so good at blowjobs by now that his skills were on par with Erwin's. Levi's pelvis rocked helplessly, moans surfacing in his throat as he was kept firmly restrained by one partner while the other sucked him off. Through a haze of pleasure and lust, he heard the pop of a cork. It made him tense, because someone's hands were still holding his wrists down and he didn't know where the hands belonging to the one sucking him off were at.

"What's going on?" Levi demanded in a rough gasp. "You'd better not have invited a third person to this party without asking me."

"It's okay Captain," Eren's voice said from just above Levi's head. "It's only us."

Now Levi had a clearer idea of who was where. Eren must be the one at the top of the bed with Levi's head resting between his legs, and Erwin was the culprit below Levi's waist. He was about to ask what that popping sound was, finding it faintly annoying that Erwin might have decided to pour another glass of wine right in the middle of pleasuring him.

Levi got his confirmation of what was going on before he could voice another question. He felt the chilly, goopy smear of the oil-based lube he used for preparation being rubbed on the flesh of his rectum, and he clenched involuntarily.

"Warn me next time," protested Levi. "That shit's cold when you apply it right out of the bottle."

"My apologies," came Erwin's low response. "I seem to be getting ahead of myself."

The captain let it slide. Erwin was usually good about warming up the bottle with his hands before applying the stuff, but given the unusual circumstances tonight, some slip-ups were to be expected. He forced himself to relax, and Eren helped him whether he intended to or not by delivering a slow, sensual kiss. Levi allowed the younger male's tongue into his mouth, offering him the chance to assert himself. Eren deepened the kiss, thrusting in eagerly. One of Erwin's fingers eased into Levi, and a shudder went through him at the sensation of it.

"Relax, Levi," advised Erwin huskily. "You're still clenching against me."

Taking a deep breath, Levi tried to obey his blond lover. For some reason, his body was beginning to tremble. It wasn't fear that caused it; Levi was safer with these two men than he could be anywhere else in the world. Perhaps it was excitement, though Levi had never suffered such tremors before, even the first time he and Erwin did it. He'd felt true fear back then upon realizing that his feelings for his handsome, devious commander went much deeper than the loyalty of a soldier. He'd been so afraid to love, so afraid of loss, that he'd denied his feelings until the bitterness of refusing his own desires made him sick to his stomach.

Then Erwin kissed him for the first time. To this day, Levi couldn't be sure what had prompted the blond to act. He didn't think he'd put off any vibes. He'd been so careful to conceal his admiration for the man, careful not to stare longingly at him and to keep his interactions with him curt and business-like. Somehow the bastard saw through it, or else Smith just decided it was worth the risk of having all of his limbs broken and just go for it. Levi hadn't gotten the shakes over it though, regardless of how nervous and excited he'd been.

Levi gasped as his lover's finger curled inside of him in that expert way of his, pressing deftly against his sweet spot. Nobody had ever found that spot as fast as Erwin Smith had. Levi had to train Eren to find it, and it took three times together before the kid was able to locate it with his fingers without help. He did fine with his cock, but Levi skipped a lot of the foreplay in the beginning just so he could get to the most stimulating part faster.

"You're blushing, sir," Eren murmured against the smaller male's lips, pausing in his kissing. "You're so cute when you blush like that."

"Don't say...things like that," warned Levi. His back arched responsively to Erwin's persistent massage on his prostate, eliciting further shuddering.

"You're trembling," observed Erwin.

"N-no I'm not," denied the captain stubbornly. He almost said: _"I'm not trembling,_ you're _trembling,"_ but it was too juvenile a rebuttal for him to even consider it.

"He's right," Eren said. His lips brushed against Levi's temple, placing a kiss there. "I've never seen you shake like this before. Are you...okay?"

"My heart's fine, if that's what you mean," Levi assured. "I...oh, _fuck_ , Erwin! Sh...shit!"

Erwin was evidently losing patience. Either that, or he was so intrigued by Levi's reactions that his ruthlessness was kicking in. He was steadily rubbing that sweet spot with more vigor, and he'd started sucking him off. Levi angled his pelvis, his jaw clenching and his breath hissing between his teeth.

"Mmmuuh...hah...hah..."

He was going to come. Levi tried to open his eyes to look at his companions, but he'd forgotten about the cravat blinding him. He actually _whined_ in frustration, trying to yank his wrists out of Eren's grip. The shifter held him fast, his long fingers tightening over Levi's flesh and keeping him still.

The captain squirmed fitfully, enough to put up a token of resistance without actually breaking Eren's hold. Levi could have freed himself if he wanted to. He wasn't interested in demonstrating his strength tonight, though. He wanted to be taken over, to be consumed and ravished. He could sense someone leaning over him, and his patience wore out.

"Take the damned cravat off, would you? I want to see you two."

Levi expected for Erwin to tell him to wait just a bit longer, just to torment him and remind him of his role. He was therefore surprised when the commander slipped the fingers of his free hand beneath the material and tugged it down around Levi's throat, relieving him of the blindfold. Even more unexpected was the sight of Erwin lip-locked with Eren. The two of them were leaning over Levi's body, engaged in a heated kiss. Erwin's pants were undone and his big, heavy erection was exposed. Eren's pants were off completely, and how the hell he'd managed that during the exchange so far was a mystery to Levi. Erwin's hand steadily pumped as they kissed, his finger stroking Levi inside. The blond then reached out with his other hand and boldly gripped Eren's cock to stroke it in conjunction.

Levi started to speak, but a ridiculous amount of saliva pooled up in his mouth and he was forced to swallow or risk drooling like a dog eyeballing a haunch of juicy meat. The sight of these two men together was sexier than should be legally permitted. It shook Levi's already failing composure to ruins, and he tossed his head back and groaned loudly. He made a mess on Erwin's pumping forearm, as well as his own stomach. It was a good, hard release that provoked Levi's muscles to lock up briefly and blurred his vision.

The initial awkwardness and uncertainty of the encounter was gone now, driven away by the imperative of lust and need. Eren released Levi's wrists when the captain went limp, and he and Erwin separated the kiss. Both of them watched Levi as the smaller male panted and recovered from his climax, and Erwin was the first to speak.

"He's nearly ready, Eren. I think you should do the first honors. Trade places with me."

Levi cracked his eyes open again, looking between his two lovers as Erwin's fingers withdrew and they exchanged locations on the bed. It took a bit of tactful maneuvering to fit them all onto the mattress again, and Levi had to scoot down to make room for Erwin's greater bulk at the head of the bed. They made it work however, though Erwin sat horizontally rather than vertically, resting his back against the wall and pillowing Levi's head on his muscular thighs.

"Give me that," Levi demanded, reaching for the bottle Eren had taken up to further lubricate with.

Though he'd just gotten off, he was impatient to feel one of them inside of him. Eren gave over the bottle and watched with hot green-gold eyes as Levi did a half-crunch so he could work some of the oil over the shifter's arousal. Still breathless, the captain gave it a liberal coating, taking his time to stroke it to full, rock hardness before trading the bottle back to Eren. The poor kid was at the end of his rope by the time Levi was done, visibly straining to avoid early arrival.

"Take your time," Erwin advised to Eren, also noticing how close the brunet had gotten. "Give yourself a little breather first, Eren. We have all night."

Levi, less talented with calming words, used his body language to convey the same. He dragged his palms slowly along the sides of Eren's bunched up thighs, cradled between his own. He stared up at him, deciding it was better for Eren to set the pace for this one. The shifter's eyes were closed, and his right hand was clenched tightly around the bottle of oil.

After a few moments, Eren's breathing rhythm calmed and he opened his eyes slowly to return Levi's gaze. The intensity was still there, but the hue of his irises wasn't as vivid. Levi nodded at him encouragingly, and Eren applied a little more oil to Levi's ass just in case. That youthful uncertainty returned to Eren's expression when he met Levi's eyes again.

"I'm ready for you," Levi assured him.

He gasped softly with surprise when Erwin slipped a hand under his left knee to lift his leg up, bending it at the knee to expose him lewdly for Eren. It didn't cause Levi discomfort due to his limberness, but he hadn't been expecting it. He relaxed and allowed Erwin to arrange his limbs, trusting the commander's judgment.

Eren was watching Levi with a carnal sort of hunger now, as if he wanted to devour him. Perhaps it should have made Levi wary, knowing the young man could literally transform into a fifteen meter monster that could do just that in one chomp. It didn't trouble Levi. He urged Eren on softly, letting himself fall completely into the moment.

Levi's doubts were gone now, and he was glad that his partners had taken it upon themselves to initiate something that he'd hesitated about.

* * *

Both of them were careful with Levi, though it posed a challenge. Eren tried to take it slow. The way Erwin was holding Levi in position while he fucked him made it especially hard for the shifter. Utterly exposed to him with one leg hiked up and held in place by the commander, Levi had never looked so inviting...to the point of almost lewdness. The change of expression that Levi's normally passive face went through while Eren took him fired up the shifter's excitement. He had to pause a few times and pant for breath, struggling to last.

Somehow Eren kept going. Maybe it was a competitive streak he didn't know he had that gave him the staying power, or maybe it was his sheer determination to please his captain. All he knew was that with Erwin watching, kissing and touching Levi, Eren's desire to perform well was magnified twice over. To his great pride, he gave Levi two orgasms before he finally couldn't hold it back any longer. Erwin stroked Eren's hair when the younger man tensed and groaned, and the commander spoke soft words of encouragement to both of them while he and Levi recovered.

Erwin traded places with him after that, and Eren wasn't prepared for how amazing the blond and Levi looked together. Levi straddled the commander and rode him, while Eren positioned himself behind the captain. It didn't take very long for Eren to get flushed and bothered, watching Erwin's handsome face undergo a litany of expressions. On his back with his golden hair mussed and his face vulnerable with pleasure, it was easy to forget that this man was humanity's bastion of freedom.

For the first time, Eren was able to see Erwin Smith as a man instead of some untouchable super-human figure that was above him. The blond had weaknesses like everyone else. He felt pleasure like any other man, and his composure, Eren discovered, wasn't as unshakeable as he'd thought.

Entranced by the husky sounds of delight Erwin made, the sparkle of sweat on his brow and the erotic look on his face, Eren embraced the moment and ended up making out with the blond while Levi had his way with him. He hadn't expected for Erwin to take on such a submissive role for his turn. True, he wasn't the one being penetrated, but he did everything Levi told him to do, let the smaller man set the pace. A couple of times Erwin visibly struggled not to come, and Levi shocked Eren by threatening to punish the commander if he blew his load before he was done with him.

Eventually all three men's lust was sated, and they were too exhausted to move for a while. There wasn't enough room on the bed for them all to lay side by side, but they improvised. Erwin crowded up against the wall, Levi laid beside him on his back and Eren lay on top of the captain, resting his head on Levi's chest.

Dazed from the experience, wondering how this encounter might change their relationships with each other, Eren gazed through half-lidded eyes at the window across the room. Levi's hand slowly stroked his hair—an uncommonly affectionate gesture. It felt good.

Eren turned his head briefly to see that his captain was giving the same treatment to Erwin with his other hand. Levi appeared to be half-asleep. The dark sweep of Levi's sooty lashes were lowered, and his pale face was relaxed, his mouth partly open. The captain looked ridiculously cute to Eren right now, with his black hair completely disheveled, with the bangs partly masking his left eye. He really didn't appear much older than Eren right now. The slight frown line between Levi's brows had smoothed out in his sleep.

Eren reached out to trace Levi's features gently, careful not to disturb his sleep. His skin was so soft. If not for the first hint of stubble forming on his jaw, Eren could have mistaken the captain's skin for a woman's. He made a mental note not to tell him as much. While Levi still had many layers Eren had yet to peel away, he'd come to know him well enough to understand how far he could push his luck.

Eren cast one more quietly admiring look at Erwin. The man had stamina, he had to admit. Having seen him in action, Eren was even more grateful that Levi had approached him and given him a chance to be his lover.

_"I've noticed you looking at me, Jaeger. Is it because you're afraid of me or because you want to fuck me?"_

Eren smirked at the memory of how he'd gone red-faced and stammered helplessly in response to the captain's raw inquiry. He'd been so shaken by it that he'd blurted his answer without thinking.

_"I want to fuck you, sir."_

The way Levi's sleepy eyes had widened ever so slightly upon hearing those words made Eren think he was about to get a kick in the teeth, but then the smaller man had relaxed his expression, leaned in and with a dulcet tone, murmured into Eren's ear.

_"Come to my quarters tonight, brat. Recruitment's open, if you've got the stones for it."_

That was how it started. Eren's fantasies about just such an encounter proved to be inaccurate, however. He'd envisioned himself cutting loose on Levi, unleashing his passion as he tended to do in the field and rocking the captain's world. The reality, however, turned out to be quite different. Eren arrived prematurely the moment Levi gripped and stroked him. It had been a humiliating confirmation of his utter inexperience and lack of control. For some reason, Levi forgave him and let him recover to try again.

Eren smiled sheepishly, laying his head on the captain's chest and gazing off into space as he remembered how uncommonly patient Levi had been with him. He could only deduce that the man really wanted him as a partner to have put up with his failings in the beginning. Eren was a much better lover now, thanks to Levi's instruction and patience with him. He couldn't yet match Erwin, he knew, but that was okay. Erwin had years more experience under his belt than Eren, and he'd known Levi for longer.

Maybe one day, Eren would be able to match the commander's skill and vigor. Until then, he had to be content with the fact that he'd outdone himself tonight, and there was no doubt in his mind that Levi had enjoyed his performance. Eren felt a hand stroke his hair, and he tilted his head back to look at Levi again. The captain was apparently asleep, but he was unconsciously petting Eren...while doing the same thing to Erwin with his other hand.

Eren relaxed, pressing his cheek against the smooth, hard expanse of his captain's chest again. He rubbed Levi's arm slowly, quietly encouraging the uncommonly affectionate treatment. As much of a hard ass as Levi was in public, he did have a side to him behind closed doors that most people would never see.

Eren listened to the drum of Levi's heartbeat, inwardly bracing himself for a hitch or a skip. It remained steady and strong. Reaching out, Eren glided his palm over his captain's toned pectorals.

"Stay strong," he whispered, closing his eyes. "Stay steady."

With a little sigh, the shifter relaxed and allowed himself to fall into sleep. Nothing could harm him here. He was safe and protected in the company of humanity's strongest soldier and the champion of freedom. Nobody could possibly be as fortunate as he was.

* * *

Levi sat still while Hange used her gadget to listen to his heart. He breathed slowly and steadily, ignoring the sharp chill of the instrument against his chest. Hange listened attentively to his heart rhythm, and then she pulled back with a satisfied nod.

"You seem different today, Captain Cranky." Hange scribbled something down on her chart as she spoke to him. She gave Levi a thoughtful look askew. "You're good at hiding your emotions, but I could tell how tense you were the last time I examined you. Now you're much more relaxed."

Levi shrugged, unwilling to divulge the details of his recent inspiration for courage. "I guess I've just gotten used to the idea that I've got limitations to live with now."

"Hmm." Hange paused briefly in her writing, glanced at him and then finished up. "Well, you're doing remarkably well. Your heartbeat seems strong and you seem to be in good spirits. What's different today?"

"Like I said," insisted Levi, "I've come to terms with my condition. There's nothing I can do about it except follow your advice and treat it. I'm not going to let this drag me down."

Hange smiled. The twinkle in her eyes told Levi that she'd guessed there was more to his attitude than a personal decision to change it. Hange didn't say anything more about it, however, and Levi left it to her imagination. He'd always been discreet about his romantic habits, but Hange was one of the few people that knew about his liaisons with Erwin and Eren. While she was generally prone to speaking out of turn, Hange never called attention to Levi's personal romantic habits.

"Well then," Hange said at last, "whatever the reason for it, I'm glad that you're coping so well with this. We can't make your condition vanish entirely, but as long as we stay on top of it, we can keep it under control so that it doesn't interfere too much with your life. Nicely handled, Levi."

"Thanks." Levi buttoned his shirt back up, smoothing the material with his hands as he finished. He put his cravat back on and straightened it up as best as he could without the use of a mirror. He was supposed to meet up with Erwin at the fancy restaurant the blond favored for dinner tonight. Eren might or might not join them, depending on how he felt after training his skin hardening ability in his titan form. These sessions usually wore Eren out, sometimes resulting in heavy nosebleeds and fatigue.

"See you next time," Levi said once he was tidied up. "What, no lolly for good behavior?"

Hange chuckled. "You're a bit old for that, and I'm fresh out. See you next time, Levi."

He gave a nod, and then he left the examination room. As Levi walked the halls toward the building's exit, he thought about the direction his life had taken him. He thought of where he'd be right now if not for the influence of the two very different but equally important men in his life. While Hange knew that Levi's relationship with both males wasn't platonic, she probably didn't know just how strong of an influence they had on him.

Levi knew in his heart that he wouldn't be dealing with this heart condition nearly as well if not for the support of Erwin and Eren. His thoughts subconsciously directed his footsteps, and before he realized it, Levi found himself at the stables. He paused upon looking up, faintly surprised. He'd known Eren would be here conducting the daily task he'd been assigned. Sure enough, the shifter was in one of the stalls cleaning it out. Levi watched him silently from the distance as the young man shoveled the road apples out of the stall, depositing them into a large sack for later disposal.

There were many situations a person could watch their lover in that might inspire arousal or interest, but shoveling horse shit probably wasn't one of them. Nonetheless, Levi found himself staring at Levi's ass each time the younger man bent over. The kid really did have a nice, muscular butt. Seemingly unaware that he had an audience, Eren continued his chore methodically, pausing once to re-adjust the handkerchief he'd tied over his mouth and nose to filter out the smell. Once he finished shoveling out the stall, he turned to pick up the nearby water bucket to rinse with. He stopped upon noticing the captain there, his green eyes lighting up a bit with recognition.

"Captain," greeted the shifter. "I'm nearly finished. Did you want to speak with me about something?"

Eren's gaze subtly fixated on Levi's chest, quietly curious. Levi approached him, guessing what was on his mind. "I just finished my weekly checkup with Hange," confirmed the older male. "Hange said everything's looking good. It seems the treatment she's got me on is having the desired results."

Eren tugged his handkerchief down, and he pulled his work gloves off to hang them over the side of the stall door. "That's good to hear. So you haven't had any more episodes, have you?"

Levi shook his head, and the couple fell into step with each other, walking toward the property line fencing. "Not since the last one, no. That doesn't mean it won't happen again eventually, though."

Eren frowned a bit, glancing at him sidelong with faint worry. He didn't say anything, but it was obvious to Levi that he was trying to think of some way to make it all better for him.

"You can't prevent it, Eren," reminded Levi softly. He stopped, and when Eren did the same, Levi turned to face him. He held his gaze, feeling that it was important to make sure he understood. "This is going to be with me for the rest of my life...however long that's going to be. I've learned to accept that, and you need to do the same. I'm still the same person. I've just got some limitations we all need to get used to."

Eren nodded, dropping his gaze. He dared to reach out and squeeze the captain's left shoulder. "I know that, sir. I just can't avoid worrying about you."

"As long as it doesn't get in the way of your duties, you can worry as much as you like." Levi shrugged. Comforting people wasn't exactly his strong point, especially when his safety was the source of their anxiety. "Eren, the best thing that you can do is keep going as you have been. Learn how to use your titan abilities to the best advantage. That's the best thing you can do for me right now."

Eren sighed, dropping his hand off of Levi's shoulder. "I'll do my best, sir. I just wish...I don't know what I wish."

Levi could empathize with Eren's disconcertment. He certainly wasn't happy with the turn his life had taken. "You think this is easy on me? I'm the one that could keel over without warning, here. Life tosses us a shitty hand to play sometimes, but we deal with it and move on. I need you to treat me like you always have, kid. Not like a vase you're afraid of shattering. I know it's going to take some adjustment on both our sides, but we've got to push past this and do our best to maintain some sense of normalcy. You understand that?"

"I do," insisted Eren. "I'm trying, Captain. I just can't turn off my feelings and pretend there isn't a problem. You ask me to get over it, but what if our positions were reversed? Would you be able to overlook it?"

Eren sighed again, and he smirked ruefully and shook his head before Levi could respond. "What am I saying? Of course you could. You aren't the kind of guy that let's sentimentality get to you."

Levi wasn't sure whether to be offended or impressed by Eren's observation. "I'm not without feelings, brat."

"I know that, but you're better at controlling them than I am." Eren combed his fingers through his slightly shaggy brown hair. "I wish I could be as stoic as you are, but the truth is, I don't think it's possible. Even the commander worries about you, so I know I'm not just over-reacting."

Levi hadn't considered how Erwin was coping with all of this. The man seemed as calm and collected as ever to him, but perhaps Eren was privy to something that Levi wasn't. It occurred to Levi that his lovers might talk about him when he wasn't around, and maybe Erwin had expressed fears to Eren that he didn't dare reveal to Levi.

"Erwin's worried?" asked the captain in a low, quietly surprised tone.

Eren bit his lip, apparently realizing that he'd said too much. "Please don't say anything to him. He'd had a couple of drinks when he mentioned it to me. I just happened upon him in the mess hall, and he invited me to sit with him and talk for a while. I don't think Erwin meant to bring it up. We were trying to break the ice because...well, it was the day after we all spent the night together and things were a little awkward."

"Tch. I'll bet." Levi could just picture the uncomfortable exchange between his two partners. Erwin had left first thing in the morning, leaving the two of them to wake up together later to find he'd vacated the bed. "So what exactly did he say to you that gives you the impression that he's worrying?"

Eren shrugged. "It wasn't really what he said. It was the look in his eye as he said it. I was actually the first person to mention the night before, and he followed up."

"Oh really? Then what did _you_ say?" pressed Levi.

Eren blushed endearingly. "I...said I had a good time and I hope we can do it again."

Levi snorted with subtle amusement. Leave it to Eren to blurt the first thought that sprang to his mind without thinking of the outcome first. "And how did he react to that?"

"He smiled at me," answered Eren, "and then he said that with luck, we'll have a lot of encounters like that in our future. Then he got this sort of haunted look in his eye, and he said it all depends on how things go with you."

Levi could easily imagine the look on Erwin's face and the tone of his deep voice. The commander wasn't given to revealing personal fears or doubts, except to those he felt closest to. If he was expressing his concerns to Eren, it meant they'd bonded more than Levi could have hoped.

"You've made his 'A' list," observed Levi thoughtfully. "Erwin could have a broken fucking leg and still pull off a neutral expression. Nobody would know he was even in pain except a select few people. Congratulations, Jaeger. He trusts you."

"You make it sound like I've won some kind of battle," murmured Eren.

"In a way, you have." Levi favored the younger male with a slight smirk, and he nudged him. "You think it was hard to get me to open up to you? Erwin's personal walls are stronger than the ones that surround us and keep the titans out. Making a crack in one is an accomplishment in itself."

Eren smiled. "I'll take your word for it." He looked around, and then he took Levi boldly by the arm.

"What are you doing?" Levi inquired, even as he let himself get pulled along toward the barn.

"Taking advantage," answered the shifter. Soon they were in one of the empty horse stalls that Eren had cleaned out, and he pressed Levi up against the wall.

"Oi, this isn't...mmmph!"

The captain's protest was cut off by the crush of Eren's mouth against his. Unused to the young man taking such aggressive initiative, Levi was stunned out of resisting. Eren's tongue delved into his mouth, and the smaller man put his arms around his neck and gave in. Levi supposed it could be considered romantic, sharing a stolen kiss in broad daylight because Eren couldn't contain himself. He had to admit it was kind of exciting, with the risk of one of the other scouts happening upon them eating each other's faces. On that note, Levi decided reluctantly to put a stop to the interaction.

"Mmm...hey," Levi mumbled when Eren's vigor eased up enough for him to pull back and speak. "That's enough, brat. We're pushing our luck."

Eren did back off, breathing heavily and staring at Levi with a lusty intensity that made the captain want to drag him off to his quarters for a nooner. Clearing his throat, Levi centered himself as best he could and took another prudent step back. He shot a look down at the obvious boner he was now sporting, and he sighed.

"Now look what you did."

Eren also glanced down, and he smiled in a sheepish way. "Sorry."

"No you're not," Levi accused with certainty. He could see that little glint of mischief in Eren's eyes that always told him when the guy was feeling reckless. "Sometimes I think you want us to get caught."

Eren shrugged. "Would it be so bad to stop hiding from everyone? Look at Ymir and Krista."

"What about them?" Levi averted his gaze, knowing well enough what Eren was driving at.

"Come one; everyone knows they're together," persisted Eren. "They don't hide it."

"They don't make out in front of everyone else, either," Levi pointed out. "Not to mention, one of them doesn't happen to be in a position of authority over the other one and almost twice their age. Their relationship—whatever it truly is—can't be compared to ours. What do you think the brass would do if they found out that I've been banging a cadet? Not just me, but Erwin too."

Eren paled a bit at the grim implications. Seeing that he'd gotten through to him, Levi stepped a little closer. He reached out to put both hands on the younger male's shoulders. "I know it's hard for you to keep this from everyone. It sucks for me too. It's frustrating. The alternative, however, is for Erwin and me to end up led away in irons to face discharge from service or worse. Is that more acceptable to you than keeping up the act, Eren?"

The younger man sighed, and he shook his head. "Of course not. I would never forgive myself if you or the commander got in trouble because of me. I just...it's getting harder to come up with excuses for why I'm not interested in pretty girls like the other guys."

"Pretty girls like Mikasa?" guessed Levi.

Eren shrugged.

"One of these days, you're going to have to tell her you don't feel that way about her," reasoned Levi.

"She already knows that," Eren insisted. "It's the others that don't believe it. I guess people just can't understand our relationship. Armin's the only one that doesn't think we've got something going on besides friendship."

"Then let them think whatever the hell they want. If you and Mikasa know where you're at, that's all that really matters."

Eren grimaced. "I've already been accused of leaning toward other guys."

Levi studied him quietly. "And that bothers you."

Eren walked over to the stall he'd been cleaning before, and he rested his arms over the top of the gate. "I don't really care if people know my preferences. I'm just worried that someone's going to figure out who I'm specifically interested in. Especially after what you just said."

Eren turned to look at the captain, his expressive gaze roaming over Levi in a troubled manner. "Do you know how hard it is for me to be around you every day and look at you without giving away my feelings? I'm afraid to meet your eyes for too long in front of everyone because I have this horrible feeling I'll get 'sex face' and everyone will know."

"Heh." Levi coughed, coming damned close to huffing a sincere laugh. " _'Sex face'_ , is it? You do tend to have a burning gaze when you're putting it to me."

Eren shot a glance around as if to assure himself that there was nobody around within earshot, and then he reached out to give Levi's arm a squeeze. "I'm serious. I have a hard time looking at you without leering. Now I'm going to have the same problem with the commander. What if I screw up and people figure out that I'm lusting after you two?"

"You've managed to go this long without making it obvious," Levi reminded. "If you really don't think you can keep it up, then we're going to have a problem."

"I...don't want to cause you more stress than you're already under." Eren slid his hand away from Levi's arm, and he rested his palm on the captain's chest, over his heart. He frowned. "I'm sorry, Levi. I'll stop talking about it. I don't want this to stop between us, either. I just wish...damn, I don't know what I wish."

Levi breathed a sigh, and he put his hand over the one Eren was resting on his heart. "You wish things were more simple. You wish we could just be open about the nature of our relationship like everyone else. Maybe the danger of it was a thrill at first, but now that's fading and you want the sort of relationship you see other people around you having. Am I getting warm?"

Eren lowered his beautiful, peridot colored eyes. He nodded. "Yeah. I guess that about sums it up. You really know how to get into my head."

"I've been privy to your thought processes long enough to have an inkling," excused the captain softly. "Let me tell you something though, Jaeger. All of those people out there that you see openly declaring their relationships? They've got their problems too. A good chunk of couples that you'd think are happily married are just putting up a front. No relationship is perfect, and that's a fact. What do they have that you don't, aside from public disclosure? How many fights do you think those couples have had behind closed doors?"

Eren tilted his head thoughtfully. "I never considered that."

"Well trust me. No relationship is without its problems. Our peers might have the advantage of being open about theirs, but what you, me and Erwin have over them is honesty with each other. We fight at each others' side in the field, risk our necks for the same cause and fuck like beasts in the dark...all the while knowing any one of us might not make it the next time we ride out on a mission. Personally, I'd rather share my body with someone I'd lay down my life for, someone I know would do the same for me, than someone that puts up with me just because our relationship is publicly accepted and sealed with a pair of rings and some ink. How about you?"

The shifter considered Levi's words, and he nodded. "Yeah. I think you're right; we have a more honest relationship."

Levi relaxed, and he allowed himself one final, quick gesture of affection. He reached up to give Eren's hair a brief ruffle, satisfied that he'd diverted a potential crisis by convincing Eren to see things more objectively.

"You've still got work to do," Levi pointed out. "Don't slack off now."

"Yes sir," agreed Eren.

* * *

"You shouldn't be worrying over me."

Erwin was faintly startled by the softly uttered comment. He glanced sidelong at his companion, who was seated on the black horse beside Erwin's. Levi was looking straight ahead. They were on their way to the capitol together to attend a meeting with the brass. Mike was already there, probably waiting for them.

"Excuse me?" Erwin kept his tone neutral and polite, and he made a show of checking his pocket watch.

"A loud bird told me you were concerned," explained Levi. He shrugged. "I almost decided against bringing it up, but I thought we should clear the air. My appointment went well and I haven't had any serious issues. You should focus on the issues that matter the most. Not let yourself get distracted with my situation."

Erwin checked a sigh. He could only vaguely recall the conversation between himself and Eren that night when he'd partly broken down and expressed some of his concerns to him. He nudged his horse into motion, and when Levi kept pace with him, Erwin spoke to him again.

"It isn't just for my own sake," said the commander. He looked directly at the smaller male. "You're invaluable to our cause, Levi. Keeping you in top health is as much a boon to humanity as it is for me personally."

"Maybe so," Levi reasoned without missing a beat, "but how long can you keep the two agendas separate? You're slacking, old man."

Erwin sputtered, stopped his horse and stared at Levi. When the captain raised a challenging brow at him, the blond's umbrage abruptly shifted to amusement. He laughed and shook his head.

"Contrary to the reputation I've earned for myself," Erwin told him, "I'm not made of stone. I can play the demon for only so long before the man makes his appearance. When it comes to certain things..." Erwin cleared his throat and eyeballed Levi meaningfully.

"I get it," assured Levi. He urged his mount into a trot again, and when Erwin caught up and matched his pace, he offered another tidbit. "I just want to be sure you don't slip. You're invaluable too, you know."

Erwin disagreed with that sentiment. He was replaceable. Just a commander, and he already had two candidates hand-picked to replace him when the time came. He didn't remind Levi of this, however. They'd already discussed it in the past, and there was no convincing Levi that Erwin wasn't every bit as vital to the fight as he and Eren were.

"I'll be careful," promised Erwin. He guided his horse closer to Levi's, and he leaned over a bit to speak in a lower, more intimate register with him. "But just remember, Levi, that what's left of my humanity is still here because of you. _That_ is important to me on a personal level, so allow me to quietly worry from time to time."

A faint flush blossomed in the captain's cheeks, and he nodded. "Understood. I'll try to do my part to keep that worry to a minimum."

"Good." Erwin smiled a little, and they both looked ahead at the road again. It was going to be a long ride to the capitol. Once they were out of the populated areas between the districts, they could speak more freely. Erwin had his reservations about Levi participating in this meeting, but people were starting to talk about his absences.

"If you start to feel anxious or dizzy," Erwin reminded him as they passed through the gate, "excuse yourself immediately. Remember the backup plan."

"Yeah, I know. I've got urgent business concerning Eren's training and testing. If I start feeling shitty, I'm to signal Mike so he can make a show of reminding me of the time so I can get out of there discreetly." Levi narrowed his eyes against the morning sunlight as he looked directly at Erwin. "It's going to be fine. You'll see."

"I just don't like subjecting you to—"

"People are used to me always being at your side for these meetings," interrupted Levi firmly. "The fact that I've missed three in a row has people talking. Even if I don't say anything, just being there should help to quell their suspicions that anything's wrong. With the effort to perfect Eren's skin hardening ability at our disposal, we've got the perfect excuse for my lack of participation. I just need to show up once in a while. It ought to be enough to prove I'm still actively involved in Scout matters."

Erwin let the matter drop. Levi was right. Without his right hand man at his side, Erwin was losing some of his influence over the brass. Mike and Hange were both good stand-ins for Levi, but it was the captain that reinforced the impression of the control Erwin demonstrated over his regiment. Having him at his side served as a reminder to everyone that Erwin had managed to "convert" a dangerous former thug...a rebel...and gain his utter trust and devotion. Like Eren Jaeger, Levi was considered a weapon for humanity, and Erwin was the only one that could wield him.

"Winter is on its way," remarked Erwin after a few moments of silence. They were now on the boundary road between districts, where few if any travelers would cross paths with them. He could now drop the act and speak to his companion as a lover. "Once the snowfall starts, expeditions will have to be put on hold for a while."

Levi nodded. "Especially after the last time we tried to set up a base during a snowstorm. Is there a reason you're bringing this up?"

Erwin sucked his teeth in thought, his mind racing with possibilities. Come spring, Eren might have his abilities mastered enough to commence with their plans to retake Wall Maria. There was precious little time for the three of them to steal together before the true test began. Besides which, Erwin couldn't shake the feeling that his days in particular were numbered. He couldn't say why. Eren's body could wear out in his efforts to master his titan abilities and Levi's heart condition put him at risk of a shortened life. By contrast, Erwin was in the best shape of his life, but he still felt the certainty of impending death looming over his shoulder.

"I'd like to make the most of the respite," he finally said when Levi clicked his tongue impatiently. "What do you think of you, me and Eren taking a private sojourn into the mountains? We can do it in December and be back on time for your birthday."

Levi stopped his horse, and Erwin was forced to turn his own mount around to face him. The captain was staring at him quizzically, foregoing his blank expression for one of puzzlement.

"Is it something I said?" Erwin asked.

"You want to go mountain climbing in the middle of winter? Fuck, Erwin...that's a funny way of showing concern for my heart condition."

Erwin cursed silently. He hadn't considered what might happen if Levi had an episode during the proposed getaway. "I don't mean to climb mountains. I meant for solitude and relaxation. There's a cabin base that we could claim for a week. Spend some time together without any worries of hiding our activities from others. You're right, though. I wasn't thinking. Just forget that I—"

"Let's do it," interjected the captain.

Erwin raised a brow at him. "You just pointed out the flaw in my idea. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Because of your explanation." Levi shrugged. "I can handle being holed up with you two for a week, as long as we've got plenty of supplies and firewood to keep us fed and warm. It's not like we'll be going outside much, anyway."

"But what of your condition? Should you need medical help, it's a long trek from the mountains back to town."

"So invite Hange to come with us."

Erwin hesitated. "That...would rather step on the point of my goal, don't you think?"

"The base has separate buildings," Levi pointed out. "The officer's cabin and the barracks. She can stay in one and we'll stay in the other. I don't even care if we get the barracks, as long as we've got some privacy. That way Hange can still test Eren's abilities during the day and I've got medical help on site if I need it."

Erwin rubbed his chin, considering the proposition. "It could work. I can tell Zackly that we're taking Eren to a secret, remote location for more extensive testing and training during that week. I can use the excuse that the experiments could prove dangerous to surrounding settlements and civilians, therefore we've decided to conduct them in a more controlled environment."

"He'd probably go for that," agreed Levi. "He's been supportive of your decisions regarding Eren so far, and you wouldn't exactly be lying."

"How so?" Erwin smirked. "We aren't really going to be performing experiments on him, unless he and Hange decide otherwise."

"You're not thinking outside the box. Sexual experimentation counts, right?"

Erwin laughed. "I'll make a mental note not to disclose that part of it to him when I fill out the paperwork. All right; let's do it. I'll speak to him about it after today's meeting."

"Good idea," Levi approved.

They continued on their path, both men falling into thoughts of what the future might bring, how long they had left together and whether their goals would remain aligned by the end game. All they could do was try to live in the now and appreciate what time they had.

"Race you," Erwin challenged after the silence stretched on for long enough that he grew tired of it. He shot a mischievous grin at his companion, clicked his tongue and urged his horse into a gallop.

"Oi, you cheeky bastard," Levi called from behind him, "no head starts. That's cheating."

Erwin gave a rebuttal over his shoulder. "I've got to have some advantage! You're lighter than I am. Last one to the next gate is a rotten egg."

Erwin heard Levi grumble a litany of curses from behind him, followed by the quick drum of his horse's hooves. He'd swallowed the bait, hook line and sinker. The commander grinned, allowing himself this moment of boyish pleasure with his lover. With the wind in their hair and teasing challenges exchanged between the two of them, the two scout leaders put their troubles aside and raced each other to the next waypoint. It was moments like these that reminded them both that they were still alive, made the darkness of their world a little bit brighter.

* * *

-The End


End file.
